Nerve stimulation devices are available to be carried by a person and to apply electrical stimulation pulses to selected areas of the body. These conventional devices are bulky in size and weight for the reason that the batteries, which provide the required operating energy, are large. These batteries have to be replaced every few days which is burdensome and expensive, and they do not provide uniform operating duration. These stimulation devices also do not provide efficiently-generated stimulation pulses with adjustable amplitude.
In the case of a nerve stimulation device using single polarity nerve stimulation pulses, electrolysis takes place in a person's body because of effective DC component. This is true even if the stimulation pulses are fed through a capacitor or a transformer. In the case of dual polarity nerve stimulation pulses, the amplitude of the positive and negative pulses and width of the pulses must be equal, otherwise electrolysis will occur in the same manner as the single polarity nerve stimulation pulses.